Angelica Calls Aparri and Bepper’s child Stupid (Beaten by Kung Fu Pets) (Dorothyisthebest’s version)
Summary Angelica hears big news from her parents that Aparri and Bepper are having a new child from Tiny Castle after the death of Penny and Mitch. As Angelica calls their child stupid, she got grounded for googolplex years and got punished by the visitors. In the end, Angelica gets beaten up by Giffany alongside the Kung Fu Pets. Transcript Part 1: Angelica insults Aparri and Bepper’s child * (December 12, 2018) * Drew: Angelica, come down stairs, your mother and I have news * Angelica: what is it? * Charlotte: Aparri and Bepper are having a new child after the death of Penny and Mitchh, so, we expect you to behave * Angelica: okay * (At the hospital) * Bepper: ow, my water broke, bad * Doctor: the doctor is here * Aparri: is she gonna be alright? * Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push * Bepper: Ouch! Hey easy now! * Doctor: Congrats, it's a Male Baby Adlet, what would you like to name him? * Bepper: Venice. * (The Furry Pet Hospital characters arrive) ** LuLu: Look, an Adlet has hatched from the egg. It's the miracle of life! ** (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina and Athena Asamiya arrive) ** Iris: Venice is so cute. ** Giffany: He looks so adorable. ** Azura: I agree. (sings a magical oooh note) ** (Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta arrive) ** Nowi: He’s so cute. He was cute like when I was a baby. ** (The Mavericks arrive) ** Flame Mammoth: Hey, this Adlet looks almost to like young Azura. ** (The Lion Guard arrives) ** Ono: Welcome to the land of life, Venice! ** (Bendy, Alice Angel and Boris arrive) ** Alice Angel: Welcome to the world, Venice. ** (The Vocaloids and UTAUs arrive) ** Mitani Nana: It's a miracle. He is an Adlet from the Tiny Castle app made by Swipe Forward AKA TinyCo. ** (Angelica, Charlotte and Drew Pickles arrive) ** Angelica: Ugh, that Adlet is so stupid! I wish he was dead in an explosion! AND FREAK EVERYONE AT THE HOSPITAL!!! ** hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Angelica become shocked ** Tears started to pool up to Venice’s eyes ** Angelica: (in Lola’s voice) Uh-oh! ** cut to outside the hospital as Venice cries very loudly which scares the tropical birds ** Charlotte: (offscreen) (Shouty Boice) WHAT ON EARTH, ANGELIXA?! HOW DARE YOU CALL VENICE STUPID?! ** back to the hospital ** Bepper: Now you messed up the celebration and disrespected the Circle of Life big time! Aparri, kick this spoiled toddler out of the hospital! ** Aparri: You're on Bepper! ** kicks Angelica so hard it sent her flying out of the hospital ** Angelica: (in Goofy's voice) Yaah hoo hoo hoo hooey! ** Drew: (on the phone) Hello, Shimajido Shimano! This is Drew Pickles calling! ** to: the Shimano residence ** Shimajiro Shimano: What is it, mister? ** Drew: (over the phone) You are not going to like that Angelica insulted Aparri and Bepper’s child, but not only that, she also hired Sonny and his men to carry out a deadliest terrorist attack on the PBS Kids City International Airport! ** Shimajirō Shimano: Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my family including my sister Hana and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Japan, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! ** back to Angelica’s living room. Angelica went back downstairs ** Drew: (on the phone) OK, ShimajIrō. See you soon. Goodbye! Angelica, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! ** Angelica: What is it? ** Charlotte: Angelica, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends will be here ASAP after you and your father return from the police station! ** to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. ** Female Japanese Police Officer: Angelica, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! It’s because you have called Aparri and Bepper’s newborn son stupid, yelling at the girls, calling them and their baby son bad names, using profanity and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HIRED SONNY AND HIS MEN TO CARRY OUT A DEADLIEST TERRORIST ATTACK ON THE PBS KIDS CITY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT AND ALSO ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE AGAIN!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO RATSO CATSO’S FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES AND DOING EVERYTHING MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKLEDEON FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Angelica/Concussion Time For Angelica Drew Pickles: You’ve got visitors who want to teach you lessons! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called an Adlet stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano, Shimajiro’s 6 year old sister. My 10 year old brother and I are very disappointed in you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Xia Shimano: I'm Xia Shimano. Me and Hana will not tolerate your horrid actions at the hospital today!! Mitsuo Shimano: This is me, Mitsuo again! I and Xia are angry at you for what you did at the hospital. Calimero: I'm Calimero. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really freaked Kion and the Lion Guard!! Cince: I'm Cince, Calimero’s 12 year old brother. If you scare my 8 year old brother Calimero and my other siblings his age with a clown mask for no reason, I will call the Chinese police to arrest you and you'll be sent to New Shorkangi, Chinese New York. Shame on you for disrespecting the Circle of Life and hacking my accounts! Maria Posada: It is I, Maria Posada! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Zoe Trent: I'm Zoe Trent! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark. Calling the Adlet stupid is very bad for you because doing stuff like that is against the law and it can land you in court! Plus, you are not going trick or treating next year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. My friends and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very hateful and immature because doing stuff like that is very unlawful and it can land you in court! Vinnie Terrior: It is I, Vinnie Terrior. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Pepper Clark: I'm Pepper Clark! Angelica Pickles, Blythe and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Russell Ferguson: I'm Russell. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history just like Dora!! Sunil Nevla: It is I, Sunil Nevla. Because of what you did, you really freaked Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Blythe: I'm Blthye. We're extremely mad at you for causing a massive and gigantic series of EF5 mega tornadoes, catagory 5 mega hurricanes, massive series of gigantic explosions, category 5 mega typhoons, category 5 hypercanes and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of New York’s largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Chinese megacities, killing 10 billion American people and 200,000 Chinese people living in New York, Tanzania and leaving 1 trillion American people, 900 billion Chinese people and 800 billion African people homeless, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of New York’s population of 800,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 200 million animals in New York and and left over 180 million animals living in New York homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to millions of largest zoos and pet shops all across China and the USA and their largest overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction! Sparky: Sparky and all of the other AJ Dash Tag pets here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Steven, Pablo, Tyrone and the evil versions of Daniel Tiger and his friends! Even worse, you brought category 5 Hurricane Irma to Florida and it killed 100,000 Japanese people living there! Aparri: It is us, Famous AJ Jammers. We are extremely furious at you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting the Baby Muppets! Now we are going to have to pay $998 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Chinese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over China and the USA and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Muppet Babies stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Four: I'm Four, and we’re all from BFB. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will faint you with my screeching, and let X come and beat you up! X: Yup. That would be me, sweetie. Temper: I'm Temper and we are Best Fiends! Start paying attention to our app and that is final and if you annoy us with the Max & Ruby theme song, I will whack you with my hammer! Plus, you are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Anna Rabbit: I'm Anna Rabbit, and I am a fanmade Daniel Tiger character, every time when Fairy Oddparents comes, we will change the channel from Nick to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Disney Junior! Don't even think about abducting Daniel’s baby sister, Margaret to tickle her feet into buying you Team Umizoomi DVDs or else I will call the Rebel Alliance! Macaron: I'm Macaron, and we’re Palace Pets. If you were forcing us to join the YouTube Wars, We will make a grounded video out of you! Nature Cat: I'm Nature Cat. I'm extremely infuriated at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 with Dorothy and the Save-Ums when it comes out in theaters! Bugs Bunny: I'm Bugs Bunny! If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Daffy Duck: I'm Daffy Duck. Don't even think about beating up Blythe or else, you'll be sent to New Shorkangi! Lola Bunny: I'm Lola. If you tickle Roll Light for no reason with acrylic paint into buying you Rocko’s Modern Life DVDs, me and the Special Air Service will attack you until you become nothing but ash and dust! Arthur Read: I'm Arthur Read. I'm extremely furious at you for calling the babies stupid! DW Read: I'm DW! You are worse than Caillou for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! If you dare hire my son to make a grounded video out of Shimajiro into buying you TUFF Puppy DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! Buster Baxter: I'm Buster. If you pick on Dorothy and her friends, Stella will whack you harder with a belt! Francine: I'm Francine. If you beat up Dorothy The Cat, I will scold at you much more!! Binky: I'm Binky, Kermit the frog is way better than you Sue Ellen: I'm Sue Ellen, I am unhappy at you for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! Muffy: I'm Muffy! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! Brain: I'm Brain. You have completely lost your trip to Nickeldeon themed parks. Jake: I'm Jake, and we’re from Subway Surfers! Start paying attention to our game and we strongly mean it! Tricky: I'm Tricky. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history!! Doc McStuffins: I'm Doc McStuffins, no being mean to people! Lambie: I'm Lambie, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Also, if you tickle Sakura Shimano’s feet with acrylic paint for no reason, I will send you to Rio! Stuffy: I'm Stuffy. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coalin your stocking and you'll also get Doc McStuffins and Shimajiro DVDs! Chilly: I'm Chilly. I'm sick and tired of you making fun of us for no reason! Hallie: I'm Hallie. If you tickle someone else for no reason, I will let Kung Fu Pets come!!! Lazlo: I'm Lazlo, and we’re from my camp show. Why should we have to like you? Raj: I'm Raj. You are no fun but stupid because you insulted the Muppet Babies and disrespected the Circle of Life. Clam: I'm Clam. If you ever tickle Youngmee’s feet with acrylic paint for no reason into buying you Bubble Guppies DVD, I am going to get you lovesick. Louie The Dog: I'm the dog Louie! I'm gonna out-rap you for insulting the Muppet Babies with the word stupid! Stella The Poodle: It is I, Stella. I called every single pop singer who Ratso Catso likes, to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Rocky The Panda: I'm Rocky. Start paying attention to Disney and that's final!! Lulu The Bunny: I'm Lulu The Bunny. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for calling Muppet Babies stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! Shame on you! Charlie The Parrot: It's me, Charlie. You will be forced to see The Little Mermaid with Dorothy The Cat and he friends and classmates at her school! Willy Wonka: I'm Willy Wonka. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Augustus Gloop: It is I, Augustus. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Veruca Salt: I'm Veruca. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickeldeon lover in the whole entire world!! Violet Beauregarde: It's me, Violet. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time!! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, naughty girl! Mike Teavee: I'm Mike. We're very furious at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger here. I'm very furious at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid!! Don't even think about hiring Princess Davidddizor, Moe, Joe, Daviddizor, Tobias James, Komaedanagito14, Dora, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky, Steven, Carrie, Jimmy Five, Little Kate Ashby, Belly, Warren Cook and Smudge to carry out a deadliest 9/11 sized biological terrorist attack on my country to kill hundreds and thousands of innocent European civilians or else, I will call the Japanese Police department to arrest you until further notice!! Prince Wednesday: Royal hello, I'm Prince Wednesday. You ruined the celebration and end up setting the whole entire Downtown City in New York on fire!! Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! O the Owl: I'm O the Owl, how dare you called the Muppet Babies stupid! Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat, never call the Muppet Babies stupid! King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe and we forbid Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies and we only allow Disney movies and shows. You have called Muppet Babies stupid!! Queen Saturday: Everyone knows calling a baby stupid is very naughty to do that! Kion: I'm Kion. If you disrespect the Circle of Life one more time or call Kim Jong Un and his agents to launch a massive and deadliest 9/11 sized series of ballistic missile attacks on the Pride Lands to kill billions of innocent Chinese people living there, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you!! Kiara: I'm Kiara. We Pridelanders are very furious at you for setting the Downtown City on fire! Now it will take centillions of highly trained Chinese firefighters, and 900 centillion highly trained American and African firefighters to extinguish the fires you had started! Zuri: I'm Zuri. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You are worse than Moe and Joe! If you ignite an all out nuclear war between the Pride Lands and Japan, I will get Ranamon to whack you very harder with a baseball bat! Fuli: I'm Fuli. Calling a baby stupid is not very nice because doing things like that is against the Circle of Life and the law and it can land you in court! Beshte: I'm Beshte. For calling Muppet Babies stupid, DW Read‘s parents will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him not to give you any gifts and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will not watch Paramount shows anymore. If you watch Paramount shows, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders on you! Ono: I'm Ono, you are banned from listening to Nickeldeon music, if you dare listen, you will be turned into a Fox and Be Sent to Zootopia, Here At Jail, you’ll only eat health food! Mtoto: I'm Mtoto, we're going to burn your Paramoutn movie posters and hit your head on the wall 15 times nonstop! Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Gumba: I'm Gumba. Kwato: I'm Kwato. Shauku: I'm Shauku. Cream The Bunny: I'm Cream, and we are all characters from Sonic The Hedgehog video games including Deadly Six! You stink because Muppets were born, and I love them! Zavok: I'm Zavok, I am going to fire all the store managers every time you get any Paramount or Nickelodeon DVDs or VHS or video games! Zazz: I'm Zazz, I will take away all your Paramount and Nickeldeon stuff to China! Zomon: I'm Zomon, start paying attention to our Sonic Lost World video game and not Paramount! Zik: I'm Master Zik. You will go to the remake of The Lion King with Dorothy The Cat and her friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Zina: I'm Zina. I dislike you and I dislike your videos! Zor: I'm Zor! You are worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone! Fresh: I'm Fresh from Subway Surfers. I agree with The Deadly Six. Mr. Jones: I'm Mr. Jones. How dare you call The Babies stupid! That is very disrespectful to do so! Shame on you! Ulysesses Jones: I'm Ulysesses Jones, I agree with my dad! Sid The Science Kid: I'm Sid, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle! Shame on you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Applejack: I'm Applejack. If you hire Warren Cook to abduct Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, and tickle their feet with acrylic paint for no reason, me and my parents will have to rescue them! Applejack’s Mom: I'm Applejack’s mom. I agree with Applejack. Rarity: I'm Rarity! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Spiffy: I'm Spiffy. You are really distracting me with your bad behavior! Sandy Pearl: I'm Sandy Pearl the seal! We cannot stand you always acting like a big baby!! Teacup: I'm Teacup the dog! You will like our show and that is final! Pumpkin: My name's Pumpkin the dog and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Sultan: My name is Sultan, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you for misbehaving! Blossum: My name is Blossum the panda! You're possibly the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon loving girl I have ever seen in my life! Plumdrop: I am Plumdrop The kitty. I help design stuff better than you! Truffles: I'm Truffles the pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! Sundrop: I'm Sundrop the peacock. What I heard from the call was that you insulted Muppet Babies! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and you could end up in court!! Brie: I'm Brie the Mouse! You are worse than Caillou and his siblings! Beauty: I'm Beauty the kitty. If you dare beat up Custard, I will call the cops to come and arrest you for execution! Alex Alligator: I'm Alex Alligator. We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! MiuMiu: I'm Miumiu, we’re all from Babybus, and I invent things better than you! Kiki: I'm Kiki, I agree with my older sister! Alan: I'm Alan! Momo: I'm Momo! Rudolph: I'm Rudolph! Whiskers: I'm Whiskers! Ms Maymay: And I'm Ma Maymay and we're from Babybus! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! Luna: I'm Luna Minami! I don’t like you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, if you play any Nickeldeon games, then I will let Azura destroy them! Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut, I hate it when you call Muppet Babies stupid! Butter Otter: Me Butter! You stupid! Jelly Otter: I'm Jelly. If you switch our show to Rocko’s Modern Life, you will be sent to Disneyland! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! You are a bad girl for what you did at The hospital!! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you insulted Muppet Babies! If you call Calimero a crybaby during Tangled, Anna and I will whack you up! Sam The Ant: I'm Sam! You had totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Jazz The Cat: I'm Jazz. You are very worse than Dora! Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are absolutely getting nothing but coal and Shimajirō video tapes for Christmas this year for calling Muppet Babis stupid! Sid The Kid: I'm the other Sid, and I am from Reading Eggs. You will also be getting Disney video tapes on Christmas day this year! Marshmellow Mouse: I'm Marshmellow Mouse. Baby Face: I'm Baby Face. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Me, my wife Carly Shay and my sons Munk and Mambo are so cross at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Carly Shay: I'm Carly Shay. You are banned from everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon and if you dare watch Robot And Monster, I will whack you up! Munk: I'm Munk. For calling Muppet Babies stupid, you'll be forced to go to The Secret Life Of Pets with Dorothy The Cat and his friends and classmates next month at her class! Mambo: And I'm Mambo. You will not get any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! Catty Cake: I'm the Catty Cake. You are very bad YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Oats The Billy Goat: I'm Oats, and you are just as bad as the bad contestants of the Total Drama series! Brad The Crab: I'm Brad. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you for execution! Alpha Pet: I'm Alpha Pet. Don't even think about beating up Sarah West or else I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Dogfin: I'm Dogfin. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! Parappa The Rapper: I'm Parappa The Rapper. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings just like Pablo and Tyrone?! Howard B Wigglebottom: I'm Howard B Wigglebottom. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Cimarrona: And I'm Cimarrona, Calimero’s twin sister! The Muppet babies have their TV show from the 1980s, and also their Reboot from 2018, and you will be forced to watch their show, their show is not made by paramount and nickelodeon, it is made by Jim Henson!! Gretchen: I'm Gretchen, and the Acorn Flats contestants and I really dislike you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw and you are a very bad student of mine! Tomorrow, you're going to have permanent detention for calling the babies stupid! You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickeldoen for bullying Dorothy. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan! You are a very bad student of mine like just Kate Smith, Pedro, and Edro! Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs Stevenson, you are so naughty in the classroom, and you will do math tests every time you're in school! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat. You are very bad student of mine just like Luigi Flaherty, Warren Cook, Daviddizor, Princess Daviddizor and Dora! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You have been a bad girl and a bad student that I am going to be having for the 2018 to 2019 school year at GoAnimate Elementary School! Ashley: I'm Ashley. You are very worse than Rookie and Dark Bowser! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. How dare you tried to rant at my dog, your Cynthia doll will be smashed once and for all! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner, I will sing all disney junior songs for calling Muppet Babies stupid Oopsie Bear: I'm Oopsie. You are a very nasty girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Cozy Heart Penguin: I'm Cozy Heart Penguin. If you made a grounded video out of O The Owl and his family, I will come over and wham you down hardly! Grumpy Bear: I'm Grumpy Bear. I’m very too grumpy at your behavior at the hospital! Don't even think about harassing my friends with a fake vhs opening, or else you'll be sent to Cairo! Funshine Bear: I'm Funshine. If you made a grounded video out of me and my gang, I will call Daniel Tiger to come and take you away to The Land Of Make Believe! Share Bear: And We’re the other Care Bears and Care Cousins. We’re very disappointed for what you did, start liking us and quit liking Paramount and Nickelodeon! Shadow The Cattle Dog: I'm Shadow, and we’re all Group’s VBS Memory Buddies! If you get Calimero and his family arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will sentence you to jail until further notice! Coral: I'm Coral and I agree with Shadow. If you tickle Shimajiro with acrylic paint, i am going to whack you with a baseball bat! Octo: I'm Octo! I agree with Coral, All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia doll will be sold once and for all! Bouncer: I'm Bouncer, how dare you tickle Lucina? Your Cynthia Doll will be bounced by me and sold once and for all! Jawnathan: I'm Jawnathan, and these are Bitelings, Smash Crab. We Fruit Nibblers will not tolerate your horrible behavior at the hospital for calling the Muppet babies stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life!! Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. Now my husband and his friends have to summon the Water Dolphin from Kung Fu Pets, to repair all of the damages you had done to the Downtown City in New York! Ribbit: I'm Ribbit. You are a very bad and bratty kid and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Gumball: I'm Gumball. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō and his friends?! Darwin: I'm Darwin. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickeldeon! Anais: I'm Anais. You will not go trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to bully Dorothy The Cat and her friends and classmates and their siblings! Nicole: I'm Nicole. You are a very bad girl for calling Muppet Babies stupid and you will not get anything but a lump of coal and Shimajirō DVDs for Christmas this year! Richard: I'm Richard. If you make a dead meat video out of Gumball, I will whack you up severely! Geon: I'm Geron. If you hire Caillou to kidnap Betty Anne Bongo and tickle her feet for no reason, I will attack you with my hammer! Woo: I'm Woo. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Beetle Mania: I'm Beetle Mania. Don't even think about kidnapping Am Rose and tickling his feet for no reason or else I will whack you up! Rocky: I'm Rocky. If you ever call Lulu the bunny a crybaby, I will kick your butt more! Poison Ghost: I'm Poison Ghost. You'll completely forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Astro Guy: I'm Astro Guy. We monsters of the king are very furious at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Android 18: I'm Android 18. Calling Muppet Babies stupid has got to be one of the worst and sinful things you had ever done because doing stuff like that is disrespectful to the Circle of Life and against the law and it can land you in court! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Abby: We’re the CPU Miis. Start paying attention to Nintendo instead of Paramount and Nickeldeon! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my voice because I will charge you with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will annoy you with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Bepper: I'm Bepper. If you tickle Calimero’s 5 year old sister Cimaronnia for no apparent reason, I will shoot eggs at you! WootMoo: I'm WootMoo. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Big Liz: I'm Big Liz. If you tickle Aparri while he’s visiting Cutecathospitaliscut‘s den from AJ Play Wild, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! Kion: Yup. That would be me and my friends! Ono: Same here. Fang The Sniper: I'm Fang the weasel. If you tickle my older sister Ashley for no reason with eagle feathers, I will call the Freedom League Guards to come and arrest you! Honey The Cat: I'm Honey. If you tickle Shimajiro’s green parrot friend for no reason into buying you PAW Patrol DVDs, I will wham you up with my shoes! (Goofy Goof appears with the other Mickey Shorts characters as he yells "YAAAAHOOOOOAAAAY!" in his movie voice) Goofy Goof: Sorry We’re late, everyone. I'm Goofy. If you keep singing Paramount and Nickeldeon songs, I'll come over and whack you up! Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you get in dead meat, you'll turn into a fox and be sent to Zootopia! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle Anna Rabbit for no reason, Danirk Tiger will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently turn you into an animal and take you away to Zootopia and I will throw you in jail for 25 years! Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Muppet Babies stupid has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done because doing things like that is against the law and it can land you in court!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you make a grounded video out of Dorothy The Cat or get Shimajirō Shimano arrested, I will wham your hair down with my hook!! Mickey Mouse: You already know me as Mickey. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount Stuff, Nickeldeon Stuff, favorite music singer merchandise, Pepsi sodas and Cynthia dolls once and for all!! Minnie Mouse: I'm Minnie, you heard what Mickey said! Donald Duck: I'm Donald Duck. Think you can kidnap Mimirin Midorihara and tickle her feet for no reason with feathers into buying you Dora The Explorer DVDs? I’ll show you! Daisy Duck: I'm Daisy. If you tickle Stella The Poodle’s feet with blue feathers for no reason everytime she and her friends visit Mimirin Midorihara, I will slap you with my purse! Pete: I'm Pete. If you tickle Maria Posada for no reason with feathers everytime she and her friends visit Selkie, I will punch you in the face really hard that you will get a painful nose and you will regret it! Clarabelle: I'm Clarabelle. You are a very bad girl for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Don't even think about kidnapping Honey The Cat to tickle her feet everytime she and her friends visit Manic or else you‘ll Be Sent to Zootopia! Chip and Dale: We’re Chip and Dale! We agree with the people except you! Manic: I'm Manic, you will watch our cartoons and if you disrespect the emperor of Japan, I will get the Japanese military to come and whack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! Sonia: I'm Sonia. When are you going to stop making fake VHS and DVD openings?! Lady: I'm Lady the dog. If make a grounded video out of Raumirin, you'll be sent to New Shorkangi or worse, City Of Lizardania!! Tramp: I'm Tramp. All you need is a very good spanking for calling Muppet Babies stupid. Joy: I'm Joy and guess what? I'm not happy at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Sadness: I'm Sadness. I'm wanna cry because of you calling Muppet Babies stupid! Anger: I'm Anger, I am angry at you! Fear: I'm Fear, you are worse than Jangles the Clown! Disgust: I'm Disgust. You are so stupid for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. We cannot stand you always acting like a stupid crybaby! Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. Because of you calling Muppet Babies stupid, the Pride Lands and the Circle Of Life has been nearly destroyed and it will take a long time to rebuild many of its Chinese cities, towns and villages, landscapes and countrysides that got severely damaged! Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba, If you make grounded videos of Daniel Tiger and his friends just like Dora and Shreeky do or make a grounded video out of Sarah West and YankieDude5000 . I will show you some random punishments. Nyakki Momoyama: I'm Nyakki Momoyama, If you crash my very expensive computer or get my parents arrested, you'll be turned into a male venonat with Sultan’s voice! Professor Kukui: I'm Professor Kukui, I am very mad in you for calling Muppet Babies stupid, and I am going to tell my friends about your bad behavior, and nobody's ever gonna play with you anymore, nobody's gonna talk to you anymore, everyone will threaten you and furthermore. Also I told pokedex Venomoth to not invite you to Lakeside for a while. Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum, I agree with Professor Kukui Lillie: I'm Lillie, you are worse than Gladion and Lusamine Lana: I'm Lana! If you tickle Hana Shimano with rainbow feathers or get Dorothy arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box, I will get Wishiwashi to bite you! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento! If you annoy me with the Bubble Guppies theme song, I will call Retsuko and she will put you on the deep end of the pool! Misty: I'm Misty. You will become a Pokemon fan and that is final! May: I'm May. Max: I'm Max. Dawn: I'm Dawn. If you beat up any innocent Pokemon, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! Fred: I'm Fred! Daphne: I'm Daphne! Velma: I'm Velma! Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is calling Muppet Babies stupid a very nice thing to do? Heck no! Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajiro Shimano, Dorothy The Cat and I will severely whack you up!! Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more watching any Paramount and Nickeldeon shows ever again! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks The Internet with Dorothy The Cat and her friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next month! Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Elephant012, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are worse than Pablo and Tyrone for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks The Internet with Dorothy and her friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Dot: I'm Dot. Do not even think about calling me Dottie or else I will whack you up!! Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for calling Muppet Babies stupid! Eduardo: Soy Eduardo, you're so mean! Wilt: I'm Wilt. For calling Muppet Babies stupid, You'll play Wii Party instead of Nickeldeon video games. Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your Paramont and Nickelodeon stuff to Foster's and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, You will be forced to go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks The Internet with Dorothy and her friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! Skorm: I'm Skorm! Don't even think about tickling Professer Kukui’s feet with acrylic paint because if you do, Nyakki Momoyama and I will beat you up! Swampy: I'm Swampy. If you make me very angry by annoying me with the Dora The Explorer theme song, I will whack you up! Darrell Odgers: Hi, I'm Darrell! Sally Odgers: and i'm Sally, and we're the creators of our dog book series! Quit liking Paramount and Nickeldeon and start liking our Jack Russel Dog Detective and Pet Vet books, you fool! Mr Catman: Mr. Catman here! If you get Kento Koshiba arrested by littering a Lucky Charms cereal box on the ground, I will get The Deadly Six to come and beat you up! Pikachu: My name is Pikachu. Don't even think about calling Marurin Sasaki a crybaby during The Lion King Broadyway or else I will whack you with my superpowers!! The Good Dora: I'm the Good Version of Dora. You better not call Cimmarona a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you down into the ground! Good Warren Cook: I'm the Good Warren Cook! You will not leave school during detention because if you do, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Wile E Coyote: I'm Wile E Coyote. Don't even think about hiring Pablo and Tyrone to kidnap Mimirin Midorihara and tickle her feet into buying you Ren & Stimpy DVDs for no reason with acrylic paint or else, you'll be sent to City Of Lizardania, Cuba, where the lizards will eat you! Franny: I'm Franny! Calling Muppet Babies stupid is very naughty for you to do that! If you call another baby stupid, you’re be forced to watch my show Franny’s Feet in which it is just from PBS Kids! crash lands to the ground Lucina: Sorry I'm Late, I'm Lucina. You will be forced to watch Disney, MGM and Bluesky movies and shows instead of Paramount and Nickeldeon cartoons and movies. Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill! Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth! Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle! Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon! Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo! Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus! Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger! Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin and we're the Mavericks. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully ADorothy for no reason by calling her bad names and make prank phone calls. Jet: I'm Jet. You're so bad for insulting Muppet Babies. I hope you and the Babylon Guardian will surrender. Wave: I'm Wave. I called the stores and told them that you're banned from getting anything made by Paramount and Nickeldeon. Storm: I'm Storm. You'll totally lose the chance to see Paramount and Nickeldeon movies in theaters when they came out. (Other Nibblers bosses crash land on the ground) Turtleneck: Sorry we guys are late, missy! I’m Turtleneck! If you try to tickle Mimirin Midorihara into buying Wow Wow Wubbzy DVDs, I will crush you to pain! Rattlehead: I’m Rattlehead, if you try to tickle my babies to buy you Paramount DVDs, I will bite you really bad! Crocogator: I’m Crocogator! I am furious that you set Downtown City on Fire! Drygon: I’m Drygon! If you try to ruin Kento Koshiba’s wedding with the Fairly OddParents Theme Song At full blast, I will dry you down! Rumbledillo: I am Rumbledillo, if you beat up Mimirin Midorihara, I will spin around you until you get dizzy! Flappydactyl: I’m Flappydactyl! Don’t even think about calling my Babies stupid, or else I will stomp on you seriously! Bigtooth: I’m Bigtooth, If you make a grounded video out of YankieDude5000, I will bite you severely! Hothead: I am Hothead! I will be always furious at you for insulting Muppet Babies! Fun Gus: I am Fun Gus, If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will stomp on you with fungus until you get really sick! Cobracabana: I am Cobracabana, Rattlehead’s relative counterpart! I am not impressed at your behavior at the hospital! Wizard Lizard: I am Wizard Lizard! If you keep bullying Azura, I will vanish you in which you’ll be sent to Purgatory! Treasure Lizard: I am Treasure Lizard, If you keep making grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, His friends, his classmates and his allies, I will lock you in my treasure chest until you starve to death! Save-Ums appear by landing on the ground with parachutes Jazzi: Sorry the Save-Ums and I are late. I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect Mexico, president Enrique Pene Nico will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to City Of Lizardania Where The lizards will eat you. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickeldeon stuff including your NickToons stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to insult Muppet Babies. If you insult another child born... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than TUFF Puppy. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to insult Muppet Babies! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Dorothy The Cat: Save-Ums, what in Tarantion are you doing here? Jazzi: We were hoping to decorate for Halloween at The Save-Um Central. Dorothy The Cat: Not right now, we're giving Angelica punishments for insulting Muppet Babies and disrespecting the Circle of Life. Louie The Dog: You Save-Ums can leave right now. Custard: Okay. Save-Ums leave Sting Chameleon: Sorry about that, let the punishment day begin! Daniel Tiger: 1st punishment, my new classmate Anna Rabbit will change your voice to Kendra! Anna, please change Angelica's voice to Kendra. Anna Rabbit: You're on Daniel! Rabbit changes Angelica's voice to Kendra. Angelica: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Kendra, I don't want to speak like Noodle, change it back to Emma!! Anna Rabbit: Never, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and setting the entire Downtown City in New York on fire!!! Dorothy The Cat: 2nd punishment, spankings! began spanking Angelica and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored. Angelica: Ow! (X48) Sid The Kid: 3rd punishment, I will kick your butt!! The Goat began giving Angelica Pickles a painful butt kicking. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch! (X50) Shimajiro Shimano: 4th punishment, slappings! Shimano begins slapping Angelica. This action is censored Angelica: Ouch! (X40) Jazz The Cat: 5th punishment, butt beatings! begins giving Angelica a very painful butt beating with a football shoe. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch!!! (X48) Cince: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! beats Angelica up with his belt. This action is censored. Angelica: No!! (X40) I'm in paaaaaaaaaaaiiin!!! Calimero: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! whacks Angelica with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X40) Rocky The Panda: 8th punishment, punches in the face! begins punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X50) Mimirin Midorihara: 9th punishment, I, Torippii, Ramurin and Nyakki are all going to wham you down with mallets for making a dead meat video out of me! Torippii, Ramurin and Nyakki begins whamming Angelica down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. Angelica: Ow! (X46) Coral: 10th punishment, Octo and I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family! and Octo severely beat up Angelica with hammers. This action is censored. Angelica: OUCH! (X80) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Xia Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! 5 year old twin sister, Xia Shimano pees on Angelica Pickles. This action is blocked and censored Angelica: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GRRRRRROOOOOS! DIISSSGUSSTIIIING! Torippii Sorano: 12th punishment, donating all of your stuffs to charity and taking away all of your favorite music singer merchandise and smashing all of your Pepsi sodas! to: Angelica's room. Dorothy The Cat, Louie The Dog, Stella The Poodle, Rocky The Panda, Lulu The Bunny, Charlie The Parrot, Shimajiro Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are taking away Angelica’s favorite music singer merchandise and Torippii Sorano, Nyakki Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba are packing up all of Angelica's Max & Ruby, Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go, TUFF Puppy, Invader Zim, Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants stuffs to send to Tokyo, Japan. Coral, Octo, Bitelings, Smash Crab, Bouncer and Jawnathan are packing up all the Paramount and Nick Jr stuffs to Tokyo, Japan while Anna Rabbit, Katerina Kittycat, O The Owl, Miss Elaina and Prince Wednesday are taking away all of Angelica Pickle's Pepsi sodas. Daniel Tiger: There! That should take care of it once and for all. Now all of your Paramount and Nickeldeon stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all your Max & Ruby, Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go, TUFF Puppy, Invader Zim, Fairly Odd Parents, SpongeBob Squarepants, Paramount and Nick Jr Stuff will be going to the airport for the flight to Tokyo, Japan for the charity shop. Dorothy The Cat: 13th punishment, we will sing a Pokemon Sun and Moon theme song called Under The Alolan Sum! Henry: Wait! You sang that four times already!? June: How about your version of the cbeebies wash song that doesn’t show germ monsters on the screen and their sounds? Dorothy The Cat: Fine. Angelica: No!! Not that horrible cbeebies song! June: We don’t care! For the fun, we shall sing Dorothy’s Version In 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Take it! “It’s been fun to play with dirt! Getting grubby doesn’t hurt, but at the end of messy play, it’s time to wash the dirt away! Before I eat, I have a wash. Rub a dub dub! Splish splash splosh! That is what I always do to wash off germs and stinky poo. Soap in my fingers and in between, make sure they’re dry and really clean. Rinse and dry, then i’m done. A wash with CBeebies is so much fun!” Angelica: That is still the worst Cbeebies song ever!! Nyakki Momoyama: And final punishment, I will put a diaper on you! Angelica: No! (X40) Please don't put a diaper on me!! I'm very sorry!! Dorothy The Cat: It doesn't matter. Nyakki put a diaper on Angelica! Nyakki Momoyama: You're on Dorothy! puts a diaper on Angelica. This action is blocked and censored. Nyakki Momoyama: There! Now your diaper is on! You will pee and poop in your diapers instead of the toilet! Coral: and i’ll sell your underwear on eBay! Boucner: I will also smash the toilet! Dorothy The Cat: Here are the following punishments! There will be no anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, no bullying me and my friends and family, no making dead meat videos out of me and my friends and family, no messing around with the other babies like Tommy, no fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and closings, no Paramount and Nickeldeon shows, no Paramount and Nickeldeon video games, no Nickledeon and Paramount store, no Nickeldeon live shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon theme parks, hotels and resorts, no Reptar merchandise, no Reptar movies, no making fun of me and my friends, no Paramount and Nickeldeon books, no Paramount and Nickeldeon movies, no Cynthia dolls, no Justin Bieber, no timeout with Dora, no Shreeky, no Pepsi and no Pedro and Edro! Daniel Tiger: There will also be no fast food places that Ratso Catso and Shreeky like. Anna Rabbit: The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, French food, Italian food, British food and the only things you will drink are water and milk. Angelica: I hate fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, British food, Italian food, French food, water and milk! Anna Rabbit: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Louie The Dog: You will be forced to do everything made by Disney, FUNimation, PBS Kids, PBS, BabyFirst, CBeebies, Cartoon Network and everything else not made by Paramount and Nickeldeon such as watching Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, The Little Mermaid, Coco, An American Tail, The Angry Birds Movie! Mike Teavee: Now you will be stretched!! Pickles is soon stretched with Mike’s taffy puller Angelica: No! (X40) O The Owl: Good. Now you have been stretched and you won't be in stretched for massive punishment, Now Calimero, Shimajiro Shimano and Dorothy The Cat will give you final punishments. Calimero: This is very painful warning for calling Aparri and Bepper’s child stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! If you hire Dora and Shreeky to kidnap Stella and Coral and tickle their feet with acrylic paint into buying you Danny Phantom DVDs for no reason, my parents going to whack you harder with my dad’s belt! Dorothy The Cat: Yes, I also arranged for Giffany, and also Dark Sabretooth, Universe Dragon, Stardust Moth, Tyrant Dragon, Black Pearl Cat, and Matador Flamingo from Kung Fu Pets to beat you up. 6 of you, Kung Fu Pets, and Giffany, beat Angelica up, and the 6 Kung Fu Pets appear Giffany: You know what? Prepare for your severe beating! Dark Sabretooth: Prepare for your severe beating! Universe Dragon: Prepare for your severe beating! Stardust Moth: prepare for your severe beating! Tyrant Dragon: prepare for your severe beating! Black Pearl Cat: prepare for your severe beating! Matador Flamingo: prepare for your severe beating! Giffany and the Kung Fu Pets: AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!! Rotten then appears and hides Giffany and the Kung Fu Pets beating Angelica Pickles up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! (Offscreen, Angelica became a ghost) Angelica: (offscreen, in ghost form) THANKS TO YOU! I’M MOVING TO PURGATORY! Part 3: Calming The Adlet Down Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Gets Grounded Series